A Certain Scientific Persona
by Wolverzone
Summary: A crossover between A Certain Scientific Railgun and Persona 3. What happens when two entirely different worlds collide? Mikoto x Persona 3 MC.
1. Chapter 1

A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC PERSONA

Chapter One

**"Hi! This is what happend when you're downloading a large game, and boredom strikes xD. A crossover between my favorite anime and favorite game, hope you guys enjoy. Nothing to serious happens in this first chappie, as I want to get into the swing of things. I might continue this sometime in the futur, if i have nothing to do xD. Well, without further ado...**

The cold winter blew across Academy City as the sun rose high above the sky, shining its morning rays on the world below. It was the beginning of winter, the coldest time of the year. The snow sparkled as the bright light shined upon it. The inhabitants of the city, however, paid no mind to the chilly air and the beautiful snow that covered most of the ground. Bustling among the people in the streets was one certain hazel colored haired girl, who was among of the seven strongest espers of Academy City. Her name was Misaka Mikoto.

Wearing a purple colored sweater, pure white scarf, orange pleated skirt, knee high brown boots, and to top it all off, a brown purple flat cap, Mikoto strolled along the street. She was meeting with her friends on Seventh Heaven, a nearby mall. Winter vacation just started, and she was delighted to take a break from the hectic life of a middle schooler.

_This feels really great, _Mikoto thought, stretching her arms as she walked. She had been waiting for this day. A peaceful, normal day was, unknown to most people, quite rare for Mikoto, who not only studies at one of the most prestigious school in Academy City that is Tokiwadai, she was also a Level 5, meaning Mikoto was among the most powerful espers in Academy City, third in particular. An electromaster, she was quite famous for her young age. A lot of people: her classmates, friends, teachers and many other had this perfect image of her, which was quite a burden. This only added to her status as an ojou-sama, and people around her respected and adored her. At her school, it was almost always the latter.

This brought to mind one particular esper, who was infatuated, nay, obsessed with her. A Level 4 esper with the power of teleportation. The auburn, ponytailed young lady who was almost always latched onto Mikoto, seemingly never wanting to let go and always drooling as she rubs her face against Mikoto's chest. This obsessed young lady, who goes by the name of Kuroko Shirai, was one of among Mikoto's closest friends. A "friend", as Mikoto puts it. She did not want to tread the line she knew she would have to cross someday. She was young, and does not fully comprehend the feelings the young teleporter had for her.

Though to be fair, Mikoto wasn't the only one who was obsessed with someone, even though Mikoto's was for an entirely different reason.

A certain spiky haired boy entered Mikoto's mind as she reminisces all the times the Level 5 electromaster challenged the former to a duel. A Level 0, yet having the power to negate Mikoto's, and she presumes, everyone else's power, Kamijou Touma was the person whom she was thinking of most of the time.

_Wait, I didn't mean it that way. _Mikoto thought as she felt her face get warmer. She merely saw the idiot as her rival. Yes, and idiot, as Mikoto remembers all the mess Touma got into, always saving someone in the process. And yes, a rival, for even though the said idiot was a Level 0, he did have a unique ability that proved troublesome against those he faced, Mikoto in particular.

_I wonder when I'll see him again, _Mikoto thought, before blushing furiously. _Th-that wasn't what I meant! I was looking forward to our next fight, that's all!_

Mikoto shook her head furiously. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts. _She thought to herself as she continued walking.

She was nearing her destination now. They were meeting at a coffee shop at the said mall. Mikoto quickened her pace, excited to see her friends. She had not seen them for quite some time, since the semester started. She had been busy with school work, and had no time for rest and relaxation. Being the "Ace of Tokiwadai", it wasn't an easy life.

As she passed a dark alley, something caught her eye. A flash of blue light caught Mikoto's attention. She slowed down to a stop, turning to her left as she wondered what it was. Blue mist began to shroud the dark, narrow alley before quickly dissipitating. _Odd, _Mikoto thought. She had passed this alley quite a few times whenever she went to the mall, yet this was the first time something like this happened.

Curious, Mikoto took a step forward. Peering into the darkness, her eyes widened as she felt a chill run down her spine. A sharp pain ran through her head, and Mikoto knelt down, clutching her head. A minute passed, and the throbbing pain won't go away. Undeterred, she took another step forward before collapsing.

Mikoto felt a huge pressure on her back, forcing her face down onto the cold, frozen pavement. The pain in her head intensified, and Mikoto felt like her head was going to burst open. _What is this?_ she thought as she tries to get up. _It hurts...ahh...it...hurts so...much._

_Make..it...stop.._. Down on one knee, Mikoto began to compose herself. The pain only got worst as Mikoto took a step forward. She felt like vomiting. Her hands were shaking, her knees wobbly, as she moved ever closer to the darkness. Slowly but surely, Mikoto pushed forward. _I have to find out what's going on!_

Suddenly, a voice rang through her head, _Do you...fear...death?_

Mikoto felt her hands, knees, and feet go numb. She falls down once again on the cold floor. She raises her head and looks up, wanting to see, curious to know, desperate to see, what caused all this strange occurences as she felt her consciousness slowly fade.

A pale hand reached out to her. Mikoto tries to raise her hand, and fails. Squinting, she tried to see who it was.

_Time never waits._

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_ with your heart as your guide..._

That was the last thing Mikoto heard before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here's the second chapter, everybody! After careful consideration, i decided to use the name I used in Persona 3 for two reasons: just because I can, and this is my story. I'm sorry if everything doesn't make any sense, as I haven't really thought about the plot as a whole. In other words, I'm just going along. Again, I am not serious about writing this fanfic, as I'm only doing it out of sheer boredom. If you guys could have some spare time to review, as I may find it a source of motivation to write, and , hopefully, improve on.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Mikoto's eyes slowly opens, as she awakens from her deep slumber. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she began to look around. She was still in the same dark alley she collapsed, from what little she can remember. She heard a voice that sounded like a man...or was it a woman? She wasn't sure. Mikoto also remembered seeing a hand reaching out to her from the darkness.

_Was it all a dream?_ Mikoto thought to herself. No, she was quite sure it all happened. Looking around for a second time, she gasps as her surroundings were...very different from what she remembered.

Everywhere was dark, not just the alley where Mikoto stood. The sky above was pitch black, which Mikoto found strange since she was confident it was daytime last she was conscious. _Was I asleep for that long?_

Wanting to be sure, Mikoto glanced at the wristwatch she was wearing, and was surprised to find it had stopped working. _The battery's dead? But I just bought this one a few days ago. What the hell is going on?_

Mikoto began walking out of the alley, and dropped to her knees at what she saw.

All the vehicles on the street weren't moving, the streetlights were out despite the darkness, the vending machines stopped functioning. _A blackout? _Mikoto thought. _No way._ Above, the bright, shining sun Mikoto remembered shining only a few moments ago was replaced by a gigantic, full moon. All of this took Mikoto's breath away, yet she saw something else. Something entirely unbelievable. Something that just didn't made any sense. All the places were people normally occupied: the driver's seat of the vehicles, the park benches, the pedestrian lanes. The people were replaced by red, glowing...coffins.

_This is...insane. _Mikoto thought. _What is this?_

As if responding to her thoughts, a voice answered, "This..is the Dark Hour."

Mikoto turned around, surprised to heard what she heard. In front of her stood a thin, young man, with long, dark, blue hair that covered most of the right side of his face. He wore what looked like a black, male school uniform, accented with a loose black bow tie. A neck-strap music player and silver clip-on earphones hung around his neck. He had his hands inside his pocket, and leaning back. From the expression he was wearing, Mikoto took him as reserved, and calm. he had this unique gentle aura around him.

Remembering his words, Mikoto replied, "Dark...Hour?"

The boy nodded, and an awkward wind blew by.

"Um...would you care to explain?" Trying to be polite, Mikoto asked after waiting a few seconds.

The young boy looked away, "No, I can't."

Mikoto felt her patience running out. "And why's that?"

"Because...I don't remember." The boy sighed. "I don't remember anything."

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Mikoto asked. _An amnesia?_

Angered, electricty crackled from Mikoto's forehead. The boy took notice of this, his demeanor changed to that of someone who was very surprised. "How-how did you do that?"

"Eh? Did what?" Mikoto asked, before realizing what the boy meant. "Oh, this? I'm a Level 5 esper, and electromaster to be exact."

"Esper...?"

That was the question Mikoto was unexpecting.

She clears her throat. "An esper is a person who emits AIM, which is unique to the esper's powers. All espers only have one type of power. For example."

Sparks began to emit from Mikoto as she grinned.

Hiro, on the other hand, looked uninterested.

"Wait, you don't know what an esper is? Aren't you one, too?"

The boy merely shook his head.

Mikoto thought that she was going to receive another headache. "Before we continue, I'm Misaka Mikoto."

"Oh," the boy exclaimed, realizing the time had come for introductions. "I'm Hiro Arisato." _Wait, I...remember my name?_

"Nice to meet you," Mikoto said, taking his hand and shaking it. Hiro felt the softness of her hand, and its profound warmth. His face reddended, without Mikoto noticing.

Flustered, Hiro quickly took back his hand.

"So, earlier you mentioned something about 'Dark Hour', yet not having remembering what it is." Mikoto said, thinking deeply. She surveyed her surroundings more. The huge moon above shone green radiance all over the city, giving it a feeling of despair and dread.

Despair, yes. Mikoto was feeling it ever since she woke up. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt a little exhausted. A sense of dread filled her, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"Have you ever-" Mikoto was interrupted by a loud roar from above them. It wasn't a roar of an animal, or anything Mikoto heard of before. Looking up, Mikoto saw a large shadow on the roof of the building. "What is that?"

"A shadow," her companion replied.

"I realize that," Mikoto said, sounding pissed. "I meant, what exactly-"

"I meant, it's a Shadow!" Hiro yelled. "Look out!"

Hiro jumped towards Misaka, shielding her, as the large _Shadow _quickly descended to where they stood a few moments ago. Pushing the blue haired boy away, Mikoto looked as dust clouded the creature that formed a crater on the ground.

Mikoto got a better look at what formed the huge hole on the ground. It was a large _thing, _with many appendages that seemed like long arms, each holding a silver, gleaming sword. Two arms supported what Mikoto presumed to be its huge weight. it had no head, legs, and torso. A single hand held a blue, elaborate mask which it used to see as the Shadow spotted the two of them.

Mikoto felt cold, her hands shaking and legs trembling. She had never encountered anything like this before, literally.

The Shadow ran, or rather, crawled towards them with surprising speed. It raised its arms, each holding the silver swords. Hiro pulled away the shaken esper just before the blades slashed her.

"We need to run," Hiro said, pulling Mikoto towards the dark alley. He could feel the girl's hand still shaking, yet Hiro could feel sincere calmness. His breathing was steady, his nerves unshaken. He also felt something quite akin to...déjà vu. _Have I experienced this before?_

The two continued running with the Shadow on their tracks, but stopped as they met a dead end. The Shadow was fast on their heels. Gasping for breath, Hiro turned around and was surprised to find Mikoto holding what looked liked an arcade coin, and she was positioned in a firing stance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiro questioned.

"Leave it all up to me!" Mikoto answered back. "You're not an esper, which means you're powerless." She turned around, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't die, and neither will you."

_Powerless? Yeah, right. _Hiro thought. Well, actually, she was quite right. He couldn't remember anything, and had no 'esper powers' like the girl before him had. Hiro clenched his fists, frustrated.

The Shadow had caught up with them, and what Mikoto did was something Hiro didn't expect. She flicked the coin, as it was surrounded by blue electricity. With amazing speed, the coin shot out from Mikoto's hand and blasted the Shadow apart, its remains scattered.

Mikoto let out a cheer, turning around to lightly punch Hiro on the shoulder. "See that? What did I tell you?"

Hiro rubbed this shoulder, feeling relieved. _That was amazing. I didn't think she would be able to pull it off._

The celebration was short lived, however, as the remaining pieces joined together, regenarating back into a single being.

"Impossible. My Railgun didn't work." Mikoto muttered, falling down on her knees. Despair began to overcome her. "What do we do now?"

Hiro was silent. As the Shadow began to approach them, Mikoto closed her eyes. She silently prayed, hoping a miracle would occur, that the certain spiky haired idiot that saved her before would come to her rescue again. But she knew that was impossible. For all she know, Touma could have also been turned into a coffin. Tears began to stream her face, as she remember her friends whom she was supposed to meet up with. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...Uiharu...Saten..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a bright, blue light shine before her. Hiro stood in front of her, blue mist swirling around him. He had his hand mimic a gun, pointing it at his right temple. _What's-_

"Per..."

The Shadow was right in front of Hiro.

"So...

Raising its arms, the Shadow prepared to strike.

"Na..."

Hiro's head jerked to the left as he "pulled the trigger". Mikoto could see fragments blast away from Hiro's head. She looked up, and was astonished at what she saw.

"Thou art I...and I am thou..." a voice spoke above Hiro. A puppet like being appeared, having a mechanical body. It had silver flowing hair, a black face, two red glowing eyes, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. On its back was a silver lyre.

"Orpheus..." Hiro whispered, his expression blank as if he was in a trance.

The Shadow swung its swords, aimed at Hiro. A loud clang was heard, and Orpheus parried it with its silver lyre. The Shadow swung again, its speed increasing. Yet somehow, Orpheus could keep up with it. With strength Mikoto wondered it got from, Orpheus swung hard , sending the Shadow several meters away.

Pointing at Orpheus, Hiro commanded, "Morning Star!"

Orpheus strummed its lyre. A golden light shined in the dark sky above, crashing down on the Shadow and exploding. Mikoto shielded her eyes, blinded by the bright light. Finally, it subsided and Mikoto looked around, the Shadow nowhere to be found.

With that, Orpheus vanished.

Mikoto stood, walking towards Hiro while smiling. "You did it. I don't know how, but you did it. You defeated that thing!"

"I remember now." Hiro said, and these words stopped Mikoto in her tracks.

"Eh, you remember something?" Mikoto asked. "What is-"

Before Mikoto could finish the question, Hiro clutched his head in pain, and collapses. Mikoto caught him in her arms, as the blue haired boy slept peacefully. _Oh, great. Just what I needed._

Carrying Hiro on her back, she proceeded on her way out of the alley. Her thoughts were all over the place. She was confused, and completely exhausted. Hiro was quite heavy, but Mikoto refused to just let him go, even though he was a total stranger. He did saved her life.

Saved, that's right. Frustrated, she clenched her fists. Time and time again, some unknown hero would come to her rescue whenever she needed it. Often, in the most extreme and ubelievable way. Mikoto hated it, being a Level 5 and among the seven strongest espers in the city, yet incapable of anything.

She shook her head furiously as she began to compose herself. That isn't important right now. What mattered was getting Hiro to safety.

As they were nearing the exit, Mikoto stopped. The darkness around them disappeared, and the giant, full moon above them was replaced by the bright morning sun. The vehicles, vending machines, and other pieces of machinery started functioning again. So, too, was her watch, as Mikoto glances at it ticking forward. The people, transformed into coffins a while ago, had revert back to their normal state. Everything went back to normal.

Mikoto wore a confused expression, _What did just happen?_

If only Mikoto knew how much her life would change, just meeting the blue haired boy she was carrying on her back. Hiro continued on in his deep slumber, having no knowledge of the faith that awaits him.

Gritting her teeth, Mikoto pushed forward, undeterred.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance...once again."

Hiro Arisato opened his dull, silver eyes and found himself in a peculiar place. Stting on a couch, he was in what seemed to be a velvet covered elevator, endlessly ascending. In front of him was a bizarre old man with a long nose and bulging, bloodshot eyes wearing a black suit complemented with white golves. Beside him was a woman with short, white hair, and bright, yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that resembles a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Hiro recognizes the two as Igor and Elizabeth, although he did not know how.

Elizabeth bowed. "Pleased to meet you...again."

"All of this feels very familiar, yes?" Igor questioned.

Feeling unsure of what's happening, Hiro merely nodded.

Igor chuckled. "Calm and reserved as before, I see."

"Before?" Hiro asked. "So we _have _met ."

"Indeed," Igor replied. "Although you may have mentally forgotten the circumstances leading up to our inevitable meeting, nevertheless, your body and soul remembers."

Hiro placed his hand to his heart, feeling the heavy heartbeat within. Indeed, Igor was right. Him sitting in this room, talking to the old man in a suit in front of him. He _has _experienced this before.

He felt something on his right shoulder. Turning to his right, he saw the same hazel haired girl he met and save a few moments ago, in a deep sleep. Hiro watches as the girl slowly stirs, and then wakes up. Rubbing her eyes, she realized the position she was sleeping in, and quickly pushes Hiro away.

"Pervert!" Mikoto cried, emitting sparks of electricity.

_But I haven't done anything yet, _Hiro thought, massaging his back side. _Wait, that came out wrong._

Having finally calmed down, Mikoto took in her surroundings before falling down on the couch, speechless. _This is so not happening. _

igor chuckled again. Looking at Mikoto, he explained. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

Mikoto took a moment before she understood Igor's words. "So wait, this...is just a dream?"

"Yes, and no." Igor answered.

"I'm confused." Mikoto remarked.

"I'm sure you are, so allow me to explain," Igor said, clearing his throat. "Have you remembered the events that transpired before you woke up in here?"

Mikoto thought for a moment then said, "Well, I was on my way to the mall, when I passed down an alley, and a blue light and mist-"

"Let's start with that," Igor interrupted. "Do you know of anything that could be the source of the blue light and mist?"

Mikoto shook her head.

"Think hard, child," Igor said. "You have seen it not once, but twice."

_Twice? _Mikoto thought. _What is he-_

She paused, suddenly remembering. "When Hiro used his power, he emitted the same blue mist and light!"

"Excellent," Igor remarked. Turning to Hiro, he asked "Do you still remember what that power is?"

Hiro nodded, "Persona: a facet of our personality that surfaces as we react to external stimuli."

"Correct," Igor smiled.

"I...don't understand." Mikoto pouted.

"Think of it as a mask that protects us, as we go through many hardships."

"I still don't-"

Igor held up his hand. "We will discuss that later. For now, we must collect the facts: in this world Shadows has appeared, and you are still able to use the power of your Persona."

Hiro nodded.

"Wait, what do you-" Mikoto didn't finished the question, as she paused to process Igor's words. _In...this world..?_

Igor licked his lips. "Yes, that's right." He smiled mischievously.

"Hiro Arisato is from another world."

Time seemed to stopped functioning. Mikoto couldn't think of a reply, as she found it hard to understand the words that were spoken. She clenched her fists, standing up, then glared at Igor.

"Stop kidding around!" She yelled. "There's now way Hiro-"

"It's true," Hiro said, grabbing Mikoto's left hand. Mikoto turned at Hiro, who still had the same calm expression he wore when they first met.

Frustrated, Mikoto slapped him. "You believe that easily!? And how could you still stay calm after knowing what happened!?"

"A calm, steady heart is a characteristic of a true man," Igor remarked, interrupting the two. Elizabeth approached Mikoto, and forced the electromaster to sit down. "Please, understand."

Mikoto let out a long sigh, having a look of resentment. "Fine, then."

"Now, let me ask you a question," Igor said to Mikoto. "Do you know who Hiro Arisato is?"

"Of course not," Mikoto answered, annoyed.

Igor turned to Hiro. "Do you remember who _you_ are?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Interesting. Before you encountered the Shadow, you couldn't remember anything, save for your name. After it's defeat, the memories of the Shadow's existence and the power of your Persona resurfaced." Igor paused, looking at Hiro with his bloodshot eyes. "Perhaps...the two are related?"

"What are you saying?" Hiro asked.

"The defeat of a Shadow unlocked a tiny part of your memory," Igor stated. Pressing his fingertips, he continued, "If you you manage to defeat the remaining ones as well, I wonder what will happen...?"

Hiro gritted his teeth. "Quit fooling around!" He yelled, surprising Mikoto. "Why don't you just tell us already!?"

Igor wave a finger at him. "That simply won't do. What has transpired already broke so many laws of reality. Telling you what I know without knowing everything could have dire consequences."

Mikoto was confused beyong belief. "Okay, let me catch up with you guys."

"First, you said defeating the _remaining _Shadows would unlock Hiro's memories." Mikoto gulped. "So, that means there are _more_?

Igor nodded. "There are twelve, in fact. Eleven remains."

Hiro felt something wrong with those words, yet he couldn't quite figure out what.

"The Shadow you defeated was that of the Arcana Magician." Igor said. "It manifested from a source of great power."

"A source of great power...?" Mikoto wondered.

"Correct," Igor replied. "Although what that power is, I do not know."

"Hold on," Hiro interrupted. "All of this is very different from what I can remember. The Shadows only appear during the Dark Hour, which occurs every midnight."

"That is correct." Igor replied.

"But, when the Dark Hour occured here, it wasn't midnight...right?" Hiro asked, turning to Misaka.

"That's right," Mikoto affirmed. "It was ten in the morning."

Igor smiled. "Arisato, do you remember the cause of the Dark Hour?"

Hiro paused, thinking deeply. His memory was hazy, and could only remember bits and pieces. _Something about a tower...and.._

"The moon?"

Igor's smile widened. "Yes, yes. The Dark Hour was caused by the tower and...the moon. Yet during the Dark Hour in this world, no such tower was in sight. Do you know why that is?"

"That's because-," Hiro tried to answer, then shook his head.

"Let me tell you then, " Igor said. "You, Hiro Arisato, stopped a great calamity in your world, erasing the Dark Hour and Shadows in the process."

Hiro and Mikoto were shocked at hearing these words.

"You mean, I saved the world? _My _world?"

Igor nodded. "That can only mean one thing, that your arrival here-"

"Hold on, hold, hold on," Mikoto interrupted. "You mean, whatever 'calamity' happened in Hiro's world will also...happen...in...mine?"

Igor silently nodded, his smile gone.

Mikoto put her hands to her face, not wanting Hiro to see her expression. She could feel like crying, no, she wanted to cry. Hiro and Igor were silent, giving Mikoto some time to compose herself.

After being consoled by Elizabeth, Mikoto sat straight, facing Hiro.

"You stopped the disasted in your world," Mikoto said, then she bowed. "Will you do the same for mine?"

It was embarassing, her pride was hurt. But she could no longer resist the despair and dread that builded up within her heart.

Smiling, Hiro patted Mikoto's head gently. "I don't know what it is that I did to prevent the calamity." He then lifted her head, wiping away Mikoto's tears. "But rest assured, I will use everything in my power to do it again."

At these words, Mikoto could only smile. "Thank...you..."

Hiro blushed, seeing the beauty in front of him. _I don't why myself, but I want her to keep smiling like this. She's just so-_

"The defeat of the eleven remaining Shadows will result in unlocking Hiro's memories," Igor interrupted the two. "And, hopefully, prevent this great disaster."

"I want to know," Hiro said. "Will accomplishing that allow me to return to my world?"

Igor paused, then shrugged. "Who knows? Even I have no idea the cause of your arrival in this world."

Hiro was silent for a moment. Mikoto looked down, disgusted at how selfish she was. Here before was man, having lost his memories, transported to a world entirely different from what his, yet having the kindness to save a total stranger like Misaka. She had no right to be angry at this time. Mikoto didn't consider Hiro's feelings at all. _Wh-what's wrong with me?_

"One more thing," Hiro said. "From what I remember, only I could enter the Velvet Room." He pointed at Mikoto. "Why is she here?"

"Why, indeed," Igor wondered. "To forefully make her way into this place, between imagination and reality." He looked at Mikoto. "I...sense a great power slumbering within you. Are you sure you are you what think you're meant to be?"

"Of course," Mikoto answered with confidence. "I am the third ranked esper in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto. That's all."

"Very well," Igor said, satisfied. " Any other questions?"

Hiro and Mikoto shook their heads.

"Take Elizabeth with you," Igor waved to the woman next to her. "She may prove to be a valuable ally in the near future."

Elizabeth quickly ran to Hiro's right, hugging his arm. "I am in your care."

"Hey, what do think you're doing!" Mikoto shouted furiously.

Elizabeth had a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Mikoto, flustered, quickly said, "N-no! Nothing! It's none of my business anyway."

"Very well,"Elizabeth said happily, still hugging the poor, blue haired boy in front of the furious electromaster.

"Now then, time marches on in your world." Igor said, snapping his fingers. "You best be on your way."

"Uh, wait-" Hiro said, but was interrupted as he, Elizabeth, and Mikoto were sucked through the gateway.

"Farewell," Igor waved. "And good luck..."

Hiro opens his eyes, with Mikoto on his left and Elizabeth on his right. _It wasn't a dream. _He thought.

Hiro looked at Mikoto, still unconsious. _That's right. I promised to protect her world. I won't back down on that._

Just then, a ponytailed, auburn haired girl spotted them, and recognized the sleeping girl on Hiro's right side

"ONEE-SAMA!"

That was the last thing Hiro heard before, the aubirn haired girl teleported right in front of him, and kicked his face to unconsciousness.

**Author's note: Well, that's that. Hopefully all of this made sense to you guys. If not, well, I guess I just suck at writing. All your questions will be answered in future chapters...I think.**

**Oh, well. Look forward to the next chapter! :D**


End file.
